Sharpening devices such as whetstones, grinding wheels, files and "V" shaped "crock sticks" have previously been utilized by sportsmen, carpenters and homeowners to sharpen knives, scissors, chisels, and other tools which require a finely honed edge to properly function. However, the aforementioned devices are typically capable of sharpening only one specific knife or tool, are too large or cumbersome to be portable, and often have multiple components which may become lost during transportation and/or use.
Furthermore, many of the aforementioned tools are not safe to use based on the geometric configuration or position of the tool and/or knife during sharpening. For example, certain sharpening devices require that the cutting edge of the knife or scissors be drawn directly towards the user's hand or body, thus enhancing the likelihood that the user may be cut during the sharpening process.
Finally, many of the aforementioned devices are expensive to manufacture and assemble as a result of the multiple components used therein. Thus, they are difficult to market and sell in competitive wholesale or retail markets.